Blues
by Bubina
Summary: After the final battle, Vincent receives a letter from Reno that leads him to nothing but trouble.


Cloud stared out of the window at the sun rising up over the horizon. He sighed loudly,   
thinking of all that had happened. It was a month since they had battled Sephiroth in   
the Northern Cave, and the group were spending a weekend together at the Nilbelheim   
Mansion, before going their separate ways for who knew how long.  
The world had pretty much returned to normal although admittedly there was a lot less   
organization after the fall of Shinra. Midgar had been abandoned completely, with many   
people heading for Kalm and Junon. The city had been left in ruins, and no-one dared   
go back, for fear of the unknown, and also, they did not want to be reminded of the   
horrors endured in the slums, the falling of the plate of Sector 7, the violence and   
the corruption.  
Cloud looked from the sky to the central square of Nilbelheim. Originally, his   
bedroom had been located such that he had a view of the Nibel mountains, but he had   
exchanged rooms with Tifa, who did not want to look out of her window and see her   
house, and be reminded of the demise of her parents.  
Cloud looked towards his house and thought about his parents. The town had been rebuilt   
as it had stood before the fire, yet there still existed an eerie feeling in the air.   
The place was practically a ghost town, and after they left, the only person left there   
would be Vincent. Cloud still did not know where he would settle after this weekend   
together. Tifa was going to Costa Del Sol, where she had invested in a new bar.   
Barrett was off to Corel Village to help rebuild it, Cid to Rocket Town, Yuffie to   
Wutai, Cait Sith to Junon and RedXIII to Cosmo Canyon.  
"Maybe I should join Tifa in Costa Del Sol," he thought. "I guess she'd be glad   
for the company." Cloud felt like an outsider looking in. Everyone else had their   
plans, they all knew where to go and what to do and how to do it. He was sure of   
nothing. Each of the others had invited him to go stay with them, but he had turned   
each one down in turn, only really thinking over Tifa's offer of Costa Del Sol, and   
Vincent's offer of Nilbelheim. However Cloud did not really want to go back to living   
in his old house in his old hometown, constantly reminded of Tifa, his parents and   
the time when Sephiroth had burnt down the town.  
He shook his head as though to clear his mind of all these thoughts. It was Sunday,   
and that evening, everyone would leave, everyone except Vincent, who would retire   
as usual to the basement of the old mansion. It was still early, and he did not   
think anyone else would be awake at that time, so he quietly crept out of his room.   
He passed Barrett's room, then Yuffie's and then made his way down the creaky old   
stairs, stepping gingerly so as not to creak too much. He walked into the room with   
the broken piano, now a makeshift kitchen, with a small table and countertop.  
Vincent was sitting at the table with his back to Cloud, hunched over, obviously deep   
in thought. Cloud walked over silently and sat down opposite Vincent.  
"Morning," he said softly.  
Vincent nodded. He was holding something in his hand.  
"What's that?" Cloud asked, nodding towards the paper Vincent was holding.  
"A letter."  
Cloud raised an eyebrow. Who would be writing to Vincent?  
"For you?"  
Vincent nodded again.  
"From who?"  
"Someone hand-delivered this," he said. "They managed to push the envelope through a   
crack in the rotting wood of the front door." He gave the envelope to Cloud. "It's   
from Reno."  
"Reno?!" Cloud opened the envelope and examined the letter, skimming through it.  
Vincent waved his hand as if to say that he did not mind whether Cloud read it or not.  
"Vincent, as you probably have no idea who would be writing this letter, let me tell   
you who I am from the start. I am Reno, from the Turks. As you obviously know, Shinra   
has fallen, leaving the company in a bad state. There are jobs open for us, that is not   
the problem. The death of Tseng has resulted in a dent in our ranks. We are left without   
a leader. We are interested in having you back with us, as a Turk, possibly to take over   
Tseng's position. If you are interested, we will be staying in Junon till the end of the   
week. Yours sincerely, Reno," Cloud read, the disbelief in his voice growing with each   
sentence. "They want you back?!" he shouted, louder than he meant to.  
"Are you saying I couldn't do it?" Vincent asked.  
"I'm saying you wouldn't do it!" Cloud exclaimed, banging a fist on the table to prove   
his point. "Who the hell does he think he is?! After all that Shinra put you through...   
and Lucrecia! And they want you to be their leader?!"  
"There is no more Shinra."  
"And your point is... what?!"  
Vincent shrugged.  
A tap on the wall behind them made them turn around. It was Tifa and Barrett.  
"What's all the shouting about?" Tifa yawned. "You've woken everybody up."  
Soon enough, Tifa, Barrett, Yuffie, Cait, Red and Cid walked into the kitchen, each one   
at various stages of yawning and stretching.  
"What's all the bother?" Cid asked, taking a seat next to Cloud.  
Vincent took the letter from Cloud. "Nothing," he said, matter-of-factly.  
"Nothing?!" Cloud piped up again. "Reno wants you to take Tseng's place and that's   
NOTHING?!"  
All around him, jaws dropped to the ground.  
"What?" the group chorused around him.  
"Why would you want to join the Turks?" Tifa asked, in awe.  
"Who said I want to join them?" Vincent replied, exasperated.  
"The way you spoke to me made it sound like you were seriously considering it!" Cloud   
shouted again.  
"And since when were you in control of my life?" Vincent muttered.  
Cloud fell silent. "Fine!" he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's your   
decision..." And with that he went back upstairs.  
Vincent glanced at everyone as it to say "Case closed.", then walked out of the   
kitchen. Immediately as he was out of earshot, everyone started speaking all at once,   
until Tifa silenced them all, telling them it was, after all, his decision.  
  
***  
  
It was evening, and the group gathered around at the entrance of Nilbelheim.  
"Cloud, what are you going to do?" Tifa asked, concerned.  
Cloud had been thinking up an answer all day.  
"I'm coming with you to Costa Del Sol," he finally said. "That is, of course, if you   
don't mind."  
Tifa seemed overjoyed. "Of course I don't mind!!!"  
She was to travel with Cait and Cloud to Costa Del Sol, then they would see off Cait,   
who would ride to Junon by gold chocobo. Cid was going to take a gold chocobo over   
the mountains to Rocket Town, with Yuffie, then Yuffie would continue on her way to   
Wutai with the Chocobo. Red was going to travel alone, by foot, and Barrett would be   
heading North, to Corel, by black chocobo.  
They all exchanged goodbyes, then mounted their chocobos and rode away. Vincent sat   
down on a large boulder just outside of Nilbelheim, and pulled the letter out of his   
pocket. He read over it one more time, folded it up again, and walked to the stables   
to the left of the mansion. There were two chocobos left, a gold chocobo and a black   
one. He mounted the gold chocobo and headed East, taking such a path so as not to   
meet anyone else on his way. The chocobo crossed the sea, and soon he was in Junon.  
He gave the Chocobo some Tantal Greens as a reward, then slowly led the chocobo down   
the main street of Junon. The town did not seem too different since their last visit.   
Smoke still billowed from the chimneys, and the air was tinged with a slight salty   
smell. The lift at the end of the main road had been broken, it was open for anyone   
to use, and there was no guard waiting to be paid.  
He stopped the first person he saw in the streets. It was a woman dressed in red,   
who eyed him strangely, looking him up and down.  
"Have you seen two men and a woman, all dressed in blue?" he asked calmly, keeping   
a firm grip on his Chocobo.  
The woman nodded slowly. "They went down the lift."  
"And where can I keep my chocobo?"  
"There is a stable just to the right of those steps," she said, pointing to some   
steps just to their right. "I'm sure they'll keep them there for a good price."  
Vincent nodded in thanks and headed to the stable. He handed over 300Gil for a   
stay of one day, and another 100Gil so that the stable hand would not tell anyone   
he had been there. He could not let Cait find out about this.  
He walked over to the lift and went up to the Junon Highway. He came to the bar   
where they had encountered the Turks regularly, and went down the steps. As he   
entered the bar he saw them sitting in the corner, dressed in blue, with a pile   
of glasses on the table. They hadn't noticed him and he silently walked over   
to them, ignoring the stares from the bartender and the people in the bar. He   
sat down next to Elena, still saying nothing. Then, he produced the letter from   
his pocket.  
"Vincent," Reno said, cordially. "What can I get you?"  
"Whatever you're having," came the answer.  
Reno ordered another round of drinks, then sat down with a let's-get-down-to-business   
look on his face.  
"I see you got the letter," he started, seriously. "What are you going to do?"  
"Why do you need me?" Vincent inquired. "I'm not here because I want to join you,   
I am here simply because I intend to find out why you sent me a letter in the first   
place. You should know how much I disliked the Shinra... and anything that had to   
do with it."  
"Well we are no longer involved with the Shinra... there is no more Shinra to be   
involved with," Reno replied, smoothly.  
"That does not mean your intentions are good. Are you involved in a job at the   
moment?"  
"Yes."  
"Which is?"  
"To capture you," Reno replied before taking a firm grip on Vincent's arm.  
Vincent shrugged off Reno's hold and got up. "What is it you want?"  
"The huge materia. All of it. Now come with us." Reno and Rude positioned themselves   
on either side of Vincent, with Elena walking behind. Reno produced his nightstick.   
"Don't even think about pulling out your gun," he threatened.  
They walked out of the bar and back to the lift, and went down to the main street.   
They climbed some steps to a house and locked Vincent in the back room, then walked   
out into the hall and spoke for a few moments. Vincent, cursing himself for being so   
stupid, could hear everything.  
"Well, that's done," Reno noted.  
"I didn't think he'd be so gullible," Elena grinned.  
Rude laughed. "Idiot."  
"If Cloud and the others won't give us the huge materia... well then, I guess things   
will start to get gory around here," Reno grinned.  
There was more laughter, then they left the house.  
From inside the back room, Vincent kicked the wall in a sudden rage. "Idiot," he   
repeated. "You idiot."  
  
***  
  
Cloud and Tifa arrived in Costa Del Sol and waved goodbye to Cait as he rode away to   
Junon. Tifa turned to Cloud.  
"I'm going to miss everyone so much... aren't you?"  
Cloud nodded. "I still find it hard to believe that everything is over now."  
"Do you think Vincent would try and contact Reno?"  
"Who knows? Like he said, it's his decision. I just hope that whatever he choses,   
it's for the best."  
Tifa agreed and they walked together to the bar she had bought recently. It was   
the Villa up for sale near the North side of town, on the other side of the beach,   
but travellers coming from the Corel Mountains would be glad for a place to stay.   
She had originally wanted to call it "Sector 7" in remembrance of Biggs, Wedge and   
Jessie, but then deciding that it would be rather depressing, she changed the name   
to "Emerald" thinking of the WEAPON that had inhabited the sea around Junon. They   
entered the bar and opened up.  
Meanwhile, Cait arrived in Junon, where Reeve was living, trying to put the past   
behind him. Cait went to the Junon Chocobo Stables and paid 300Gil for keeping   
the chocobo there. He was about to leave when one of the other chocobos, also a   
gold one, called out.  
"Waaarrrk!" it cried.  
Cait went back and petted the Chocobo, then stood still for a moment in silence.   
Although a chocobo with the abilities of a gold one, this chocobo was all gold   
except for a blue feather at the back of its neck. Cait recognized it as one of   
the Chocobos at Nilbelheim. One of their party was in Junon. But who?  
He turned to the stable hand.  
"Can you tell me who brought in this chocobo? What did that person look like?" he   
inquired.  
"Sorry, Sir, I cannot say," replied the stable hand noncomittingly.  
Cait had long since learnt that money can get people to talk. He rummaged through   
his pockets, and found 150Gil.  
"I'll give you 150Gil," Cait offered.  
The stable hand shook his head. "It'll take you more than that, mister."  
Cait looked dejected for a moment then pulled out his megaphone. "I'll read your   
fortune for free!" he proclaimed.  
Once again, the stable hand refused.  
"Last chance for money AND what the future holds!" Cait teased.  
"It was a man," the stable hand mumbled, then took the money and walked away. "And   
I don't want to hear your predictions, cat."  
"Vincent!" Cait immediately thought. But where would he be? He had to tell the others,   
quickly. Much as he hated to, he had to go back to where he came from, Costa Del Sol,   
to go and tell Cloud. He asked to have his chocobo untied. The stable hand looked at   
him strangely but obliged. Cait rode back to Costa Del Sol as fast as the chocobo would   
take him.  
  
***  
  
Vincent sat on the bed, and looked around the room. It was empty apart from the bed   
and a small chest of drawers in the corner. He had to figure out a way to get out.   
He was disturbed in his thoughts by a sound at the door. It opened, and Reno stepped   
in. He entered the room and stood in by the wall opposite Vincent.  
"Well, well," Reno grinned slyly, "Feeling stupid yet?"  
Vincent remained expressionless. He sure as hell wasn't going to let them know how   
he felt.  
"As we have told you, we're after the huge materia," Reno started.  
"Why?" Vincent cut in.  
"I'm asking the questions here. Shut up, freak. Now give me your gun."  
"No."  
Reno pulled out his nightrod. "Give me the gun," he repeated, stepping up to Vincent,   
who still hadn't moved, and was looking at the floor. He pulled Vincent's head up   
so he could look him in the eye, then waved the nightrod about menacingly. "The gun,   
or things get ugly."  
Vincent savagely raised his knee to Reno's groin. "No."  
Reno stumbled to the ground. "Oh, you'll pay for that," he muttered, glaring at   
Vincent, before slowly walking out of the room. "I'll give you an hour to cool down.   
You better co-operate."  
Vincent just looked away and waited for Reno's footsteps to die away.  
  
***  
  
"Cloud?" Tifa said that evening.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you still have the PHS?"  
Cloud nodded. He made sure everyone had kept theirs, so they could easily keep in   
touch.  
"Can you contact Vincent please?" she asked.  
Cloud shrugged. "Okay."  
  
***  
  
Vincent heard a faint ringing sound. It was the PHS. He had forgotten about that.   
He pulled it out of his pocket.  
"Yeah?" he said.  
"It's Cloud. Tifa wanted me to check up on you. Where are you?"  
"Junon."  
"Did you meet with the Turks?" Cloud tried to keep calm.  
"Yes. It was a trap. They're after the huge materia. I'm locked up in some house."  
"Can you get out?"  
"In an hour they're coming back to question me again. I'll try and get out then.   
Can you be here in an hour?"  
"I'll call Cid and tell him to come to Costa Del Sol in the Highwind. I'm sure in an   
hour we'd be able to get there and even bring all the others with us, just in case."  
"Okay. But don't let them know you're waiting. Keep the Highwind above Junon, then   
when I step out of the house I'll call you, then come in. We mustn't give the game away."  
"How are you going to get out?"  
"I have a plan. I'll keep the PHS on while I carry it out, so you'll know when to   
start moving."  
"Okay. Be careful." And with that Cloud placed the PHS back in his pocket.  
Immediately, he heard a knock at the door. Tifa went to open it. "Sorry we're   
closed," she said.  
"Tifa! It's Cait! Open up, quick!" came the voice from behind the door.  
"Cait?!" Tifa exclaimed and unbolted the door.  
They exchanged hugs but Cait soon pulled away and turned serious.  
"Vincent's in Junon," he announced.  
"I know," Cloud replied. "I just called him on the PHS. He's going to try and bust   
out of there."  
"Alone?"  
"We're going to meet him with the Highwind. He's keeping his side of the PHS on, so   
we'll be able to hear what's going on. Now I have to call Cid and tell him to pick   
up Yuffie, Red and Barrett and get here!"  
Cait nodded quickly and sat down.  
"What can I get you?" Tifa asked.  
"We robots don't drink," Cait grinned. "But I'll read your fortune to cheer you up!"  
Tifa shook her head. "No thanks."  
  
***  
  
Cloud looked at his watch. "It's been 45 minutes since I called Vincent. Where is Cid?!"  
Even as he spoke he heard a familiar hum of engines in the distance.  
"Here's our ride," Cait said. They stepped outside and walked out of Costa Del Sol to   
the nearby mountains. Cid landed the Highwind and they hurriedly got in.  
"Everyone be quiet," Cloud hushed. "I hear something on the PHS."  
  
***  
  
Vincent lay on the bed, his back to the door. He heard it open and from the corner   
of his eye saw Elena walk into the room. She walked up to Vincent but kept her distance.  
"Where's the huge materia?" she questioned.  
Vincent remained silent, then groaned slightly and looked up at Elena.  
She repeated the question, but Vincent just moaned again, then started to shiver   
uncontrollably.  
She walked up to him. "What's wrong? Can't handle being locked up in this little   
room?"  
Vincent muttered a word inaudibly.  
Elena moved closer. "What did you say?"  
"Je... no... va," Vincent groaned, slowly closing his eyes.  
Elena moved closer still. "Jenova?"  
Vincent shook even more violently now. He grabbed Elena's collar. "Get... Re... no."  
The woman just stood there in horror for a moment. They couldn't keep him like this.   
They may as well just kill him now rather than have him go berserk like the Sephiroth   
clones who had been injected with Jenova cells had. She began to walk out of the room.   
As she reached the doorway, she felt cold steel on the back of her neck and froze.  
"Sssh," Vincent hushed menacingly. "One word and I'll kill you. Now put your hands up."  
Elena held her hands by her side.  
"I said put your hands up."  
Elena heard his grip on the tripper tighten and slowly raised her arms. Vincent nudged   
her in the back. "Start walking."  
Elena obliged and started to walk slowly down the stairs.  
Reno and Rude were in the front room, sitting drinking at a table. They saw Elena walk   
in, then noticed Vincent behind her and jumped up out of their seat suddenly.  
Vincent pushed Elena down the last step but held her in front of him, keeping his gun   
positioned on the back of her neck.  
Reno pulled out his nightstick, and Rude produced a gun. "Well, well," Reno mused.   
"You're more devious than I thought. Sure you don't want to join us?" Then he grinned.  
He pointed his nightstick at Vincent, and Rude did the same with his gun.  
"Let her go." Rude commanded.  
Vincent didn't move. They stood there motionless for what seemed like an eternity,   
no-one daring to move, barely blinking.  
"You grew a backbone, freak?!" Reno shouted.  
In one swift motion, Vincent placed his clawed left hand over Elena's neck, then   
turned to his right and shot at Reno, hitting him in the arm. Reno fell to the   
ground and Rude shot back at Vincent, but the bullets whistled through the air   
aimlessly. Vincent had pushed Elena to the floor and was lying beside her.  
He stood up again and pulled Elena up, replacing his gun on her neck.  
Reno was glaring at him, holding his arm in pain. "Not much of a shot, are you?"  
Vincent turned to look at him, holding Elena between him and Rude. "I'm not going   
to sink to your level. I wouldn't kill you." he said.  
Then he walked backwards to the door, still holding Elena in front of him, as Rude   
uselessly pointed his gun at them. When he reached the door, he pushed Elena to the   
ground and ran outside. He ran to behind the building, hearing the gun shots coming   
from the room. He pulled the PHS out of his pocket.  
"Cloud! I'm out. Come in Junon, now!"  
He couldn't hide there indefinately. They would find him soon. He got up and took a   
look on to the main road. The Turks were nowhere to be seen. Then he heard a voice   
behind him.  
"What's the matter?" came Reno's icy voice. "Can't run?"  
Vincent turned around and readied his gun to shoot but saw Tifa creep up behind Reno.   
She dealt a blow to his back and he turned around and shot electricity at her through   
his nightstick, but was too late. She had darted away. He saw Cloud, Barrett, Red,   
Yuffie, Cait and Cid join the fight, weapons at the ready. The Turks were easily   
outnumbered, and couldn't heal themselves quick enough.  
Cloud was swirling his sword at whoever came near him, easily breaking the Turks'   
Barriers. Barrett too was just shooting at the Turks, not caring much for strategy.   
Yuffie threw her shuriken at Elena, who retorted by shooting back, but she was not   
fast enough.  
Reno looked around them. "Let's retreat," he commanded.  
Rude and Elena nodded. "Later," she waved, before running away and heading up the   
lift with Reno and Rude.  
Barrett ran to the lift and shot his gun at the bottom of the lift as it went up to   
the main highway. "Come back and fight, you cowards!" he shouted. He then returned   
to Cloud and the others who were about to head back to the Highwind.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks guys," Vincent smiled when they were back in the Highwind.  
"Looks like we may need to spend more weekends at the mansion and keep an eye on   
you!" Yuffie teased.  
"I wonder why they're after the huge materia," Cloud wondered out loud.  
"Who knows? Anyway, they're not getting it!" Yuffie said. "Nothing will make me give   
up that huge materia! No sirrr! Urrrrk... just get me off this ship... please!" 


End file.
